Genus and species: Angelonia angustifolia. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Cart Purxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Cart Purxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the seed/pod parent xe2x80x98AngelMist Purple Stripexe2x80x99, a purple and white bicolor commercial line that is unpatentedxc3x97xe2x80x98AngelMist Deep Plumxe2x80x99, a deep purple that is a U.S. patented (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,040) line.
xe2x80x98Cart Purxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new Angelonia plants with purple colored flowers with a white throat, compact habit, good basal branching and moderately vigorous growth.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands, and Guatemala over a two and half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.